Watched by an Angel
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Kotetsu always had a certain dislike for hospitals, it only became worse with the loss of his wife. After an incident of hero work going awry, the veteran finds himself once again stuck as an unwilling guest...


**Title:** Watched by an Angel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:**1745  
**Pairing:** None, except for mentions of Tomoe.  
**Topic:** T&B Anon Meme prompt fic.  
**Type:** Cannon setting, post series.  
**Genre:** General, boarder line horror?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belongs to its respective owners.  
**VTM: **Another prompt fic, Prompt being "Angel of Mercy", for those that don't know what that is, look it up. It's a bit scary.

-o-o-

Kotetsu found himself standing in the middle of a hallway, the familiar scents of disinfectant, illness, and the feel of coldness in the air all made goose bumps rise from his skin. The faint whirs and beeps of life support and monitoring machines could be heard, reminding him of just where he was. Kotetsu never really care for hospitals. Even though he had been to them countless times due to his work as a hero, there was something so cold and distant about them that would make him feel uneasy.

But why was he here?

Suddenly he noticed the beeping coming from his wrist band. That's right, he was heading out to answer a call, he wasn't going to, but Tomoe...

Tomoe!

Kotetsu looked back towards her room. He could see her, still alive, with a gentle smile on her face. He tried to make his way back to her room, but he then suddenly felt a strong tug on his right wrist. Looking back, he could see that attached to his wrist band was a long, green glowing chain. Kotetsu tugged and pulled against it, even resorting to using his hundred power to try to break free. But nothing worked, instead, the chain started to pull him back, dragging him further and further away from Tomoe's room.

"S-Stop it! I'm not going!" Kotetsu shouted. "Let me stay with my wife, damn it!" Again he pulled struggled against the chain, digging the heels of his shoes into the tiled floor as best he could, only to have them slip and squeak against the floor with his efforts. "I SAID STOP!"

And for that moment, time did seem to stop, Kotetsu's chain stopped moving, though, it still kept its tight hold on him, the sounds of the hospital all went silent, and even the air seemed still. Kotetsu found himself staring down the hallway in the direction the he was being dragged. The staff and visitors were also suspended in time, all save for one. He couldn't tell which one they were, whoever it was seemed to be hiding amongst those frozen in time. But Kotetsu could feel their stare on him, it sent a chill through him, it was as if he was being watched by a predator.

Tried to pick out which of the figures it could be, but then suddenly, eyes opened from the walls of the hallway. They were enormous, almost grotesque with their close up detail, but they all had that predatory look in them. And they were all locked on Kotetsu.

It was then that Kotetsu could hear a beeping noise, but it wasn't from his wrist band, it was from a heart monitor.

Kotetsu's eyes snapped open. He winced and squinted at the brightness of the florescent lights above him. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that he could make out clearly, as other sounds, voices perhaps, sounded almost like they were under water. As Kotetsu came back to full consciousness he realized that Barnaby was there, along with a couple of the other second league heroes. The veteran hero looked at them with confusion clearly painted on his face. They seemed to be frantic for some reason.

"Kotetsu! You have to try to calm down!" He finally heard Barnaby say.

It was then that the veteran hero realized that he was struggling against nurses, Barnaby and the second leaguer heroes. Finally fully conscious he stopped, and looked around the room they were in. The nurses went on to check his vital signs and heart rate. The frantic beeping of the monitor died down into a more regular pace as Kotetsu finally calmed down. Though, he still flinched when the nurses tried to touch him.

One of the nurses then looked at the other heroes. "Would you mind trying to talk to him? Just to help keep him calm?"

"Of course..." Barnaby said with a slight nod. "I'm sorry that he's acting so difficult."

Kotetsu gave a small huff, Barnaby was making him sound like he was acting like a child. He then tried to ask what happened, but his voice wasn't fully working yet, it came out weak and barely audible. When he saw Barnaby and the other second leaguers move in closer to try to hear what he was trying to say, Kotetsu couldn't help but wonder if this was how it felt like to be Dr. Saito.

"What's wrong with his voice?" Chopman asked.

"It could have been from his injuries, or maybe it's a side effect of the power of that next that you were fighting." One of the nurses said as she prepared a needle. "The doctor should have a diagnoses of it later..."

Kotetsu reached a hand to his bandaged throat, with a worried look on his face.

Barnaby noticed this and then spoke up, changing the subject. "You were injured while we were on a mission." he explained. "You've been out for over a week, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu's eyes widened with surprise, he couldn't remember doing anything that would have landed him in the hospital...lately. He tried to speak again, but still, his voice just would not cooperate.

"I'm guessing you probably don't remember what happened..." Ms. Violet said, her eyes were cast to the side as the slightest hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. She then continued on to explain. "We crossed paths with a crime that the First League were trying to stop as we were perusing our own criminals."

It was then that Chopman decided to interject. "Ms. Violet got overconfident and tried to take down one of the First League's criminals. She ended up having to be saved by you."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Ms. Violet shouted, her face had gone a brilliant shade of red by this point. It was rare that she'd lose her cool like that, it was obvious that the incident must have really affected her. She then looked back at Kotetsu. "I am very sorry that this happened, Mr. Wild Tiger. I should have known I wasn't ready to take on a criminal that strong yet." she said solemnly.

Kotetsu reached out and pat her on the head, much to the hero's surprise. Giving up on trying to talk, he gave her a smile and a thumbs up, trying to tell her that it was okay.

Ms. Violet looked away, blushing still. "Thank you..."

"See? I told you he wasn't going to hate you! Mr. Wild Tiger's not that kind of person!" Chopman said suddenly. "Now maybe you can stop visiting him everyda-"

Ms. Violet had cut Chopman off before he could finish his sentence with a good punch to the face.

Kotetsu and Barnaby just stared at the two as Ms. Violet shook Chopman violently back and forth yelling at him about keeping quiet and how she did not like the old man anything more than a comrade. Nurses and staff ended up having to drag them out of the room. Kotetsu and Barnaby then looked at each other and gave a mutual shrug, neither really understanding what was going on between the two second leaguers.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that you are awake now." Barnaby said with a smile of relief. "But you really did scare us there for a moment. You must of been having nightmares, the doctors told us that you would have sudden bouts of thrashing or increased heart rate. It was actually rather frightening to see it in person like that."

Kotetsu scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

Barnaby sighed and shook his head. "I don't see how you can take all of this so light heartedly, everyone was panicking."

Kotetsu's smile faded, his eyes glanced away from Barnaby. To be honest, the situation had the veteran hero a bit unnerved as well, he was trying to hide this though, so Barnaby and the others didn't have to worry. Also, there was that dream, something about it had been bothering Kotetsu since he woke up.

"Kotetsu? Are you okay?" Barnaby asked suddenly, gaining the older man's attention. "You looked like you were spacing out for a moment there."

Again Kotetsu donned a smile, trying to reassure his partner that it was nothing to worry about.

Barnaby looked like he was going to scold the veteran again, but his wrist band suddenly started to beep. "Looks like I'm being called out again..." he said with a sigh. "I'll visit again tomorrow, okay? I'll be sure to tell the others that you're awake."

Kotetsu smiled and gave a nod. He then watched Barnaby as he headed out of the room, with the strangest feeling of déjà vu. He was alone now in that room, he couldn't help but think of that dream, seeing Tomoe's gentle smile. Did she feel lonely? Or scared at all? These were questions that Kotetsu had asked himself plenty of times before not long after his wife's death. That dream stirred something up in him, thoughts that used to appear in the deepest darkest corner of his mind whenever he was stuck in a hospital.

Kotetsu blinked his eyes and realized how heavy his eyelids felt. The drugs the nurses must of had him on were probably kicking in. He lied back down, still staring towards the door. It was getting harder keeping his eyes open, but the thought of sleep made him nervous. He was afraid he'd end up revisiting that dream, those eyes, with their predatory gaze locked on him. He was afraid of what they might of had in store for him. He was afraid that if he were to fall asleep, that he would not wake up again.

But the hero had no choice in the matter, his vision blurred with each blink. And just as he was about to drift back off into the world of dreams, he could have sworn that he could see a blurry shadow of a person standing in the door way of his room. Each time opening his eyes became more of a struggle, and with each time, that figure seemed to move into the room and make its way towards his bed. He could hear the heart monitor in the room beeping at a faster pace, it would have been the last thing he would have heard, but then the figure spoke.

"Hush now, sweetling, there is no need to be afraid..." the voice was distorted, probably due to consciousness fading. "...This is how angels are made."

-The end...?-


End file.
